


及影／初戀

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※第一人稱視角（影山飛雄）。OOC屬於我，美好屬於他們。※靈感來自於宇多田光的《初戀》，還有菅原紗由理的《君がいるから》。※舊文，2018及川徹生日賀文
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7





	及影／初戀

「那麼請問影山選手，你的初戀是發生在什麼時候呢？」  
「全國的女性球迷都很好奇你的感情史呢！請問能和我們分享一下故事嗎？」  
  
兩位知名的LIVE節目主持人正用著好奇的目光打量著我。  
雖然事先就知道會被問及這個問題，但是要親口將把過去那段感情開誠布公，果然還是很難為情。  
我猶豫許久，最後才緩緩開口。  
  
  
  
「那是在我剛升上初中，加入排球部的時候……」  
  
  
  
  
  
《初戀》  
  
  
  
  
  
成為初中生一直都是我的嚮往。  
在我小學六年級時，我經常在放學後看見住在附近的初中生穿著帥氣的運動服從我面前經過。雖然只是擦身而過，但我經常聽見三五成群的他們熱烈討論剛才在社團活動時練習的情況。  
  
「你知道嗎，田島那傢伙又長高了兩公分！」  
「真的假的？這樣他的攔網又更棘手了啊。」  
「就是說啊，真讓人羨慕啊──」  
  
我並無意偷聽他們的談話，只是在某次不經意地聽見他們提到了攔網。  
那一瞬間，我的心臟用力地跳了一下。  
  
我從小學二年級開始打排球，因此對於排球的話題非常敏感。  
  
他們也打排球嗎？  
  
我忍不住回頭多看了他們一眼。  
好高。  
  
大概是平常只是匆匆一瞥沒有多做注意，今天我才第一次發現，原來那幾名初中生的身高比我高了好多，不把頭抬高的話根本看不見他們的臉。真羨慕啊──如果我也有這種身高的話，打起排球就能更得心應手了吧？  
那群初中生高大的背影離我越來越遠，我收回了視線，暗自下了決心。  
  
  
  
五個月後，我成為北川第一中學的一年級新生。  
  
入學式的那一天，出門前母親一臉擔憂的問著，真的不用我陪你去學校嗎？  
我搖頭拒絕了她。  
因為從今天開始，我就是初中生了。  
  
或許是被喜悅沖昏了頭，只想趕快到學校報名參加排球部的我，沒能聽見母親最後說的「可是我擔心你的方向感不太好」那句話，以至於當我花了比原本預計還要長的時間，費盡千辛萬苦來到北川第一中學的校門口的時候，我陷入了第二次的茫然──  
學校到了是到了，但接下來我該去哪裡？  
我漫無目的地走入校區，北川第一比我想像中的還要大。由於入學式的關係，校園裡出現了不少陪同新生前來的家長，也有熱心的老師在引導新生報到的動線。我開心的跑了過去，但是人潮實在太過洶湧，我完全無法靠近。  
我不斷張望，反覆看著手上的表：再過十分鐘就要遲到了。  
  
「欸，你是新生吧？」  
「啊？」  
  
正當我不知所措的時候，一道陌生的聲音從我的頭頂傳來，我疑惑地抬頭，恰好與對方那雙褐色的眼睛對上。那個人不但長得高，而且長得很好看，皮膚白皙，五官也很立體，我不禁看得有些入迷。  
  
對方清脆的笑聲將我拉回現實，我窘迫的低下頭，不敢正眼看他。  
  
「有沒有興趣一起打排球呢？」  
  
那個人忽然說到了排球，我驚奇的看著他將手上的傳單遞在我的眼前。傳單上面大大寫著「排球部」三個字，我睜大眼睛，只覺得好像有什麼東西要從胸口衝出來一樣。我拿著那張薄薄的傳單，手指不自覺地顫抖──這就是我夢寐以求的初中生活啊。  
  
「我們排球部現在正在招生哦，有興趣嗎？」  
  
那個人好聽的聲音再度傳來，我才後知後覺的發現自己還沒有回答他的問題。  
眼看著對方就要把傳單收回，我連忙大喊出聲。  
  
「我、我有興趣！我喜歡打排球！請務必讓我加入排球部！」  
  
一個用力過度，我的聲音在一片寂靜中顯得突兀。周遭的人突然各個都朝著我的方向看，在眾人的注視下，我的臉頰迅速發燙。  
  
太難為情了。  
但、但是，如果不馬上回答的話，那個人就要走掉了。  
  
「噗──哈、哈哈哈……」  
  
站在我眼前的少年忽然笑了起來，他一隻手拿著傳單，一隻手摀著嘴，像是用盡全身力氣在忍住笑意。但他到底還是沒有忍住，從嘴角漏出的笑意越來越大，我看著那個人不斷上揚的嘴角，一時感到又惱又怒：我可是很認真的在回答你啊！  
他像是讀出我此刻的不滿，隨即止住笑容，急忙向我解釋：「抱歉抱歉，你的反應太可愛了，所以我忍不住就……」他一邊正經八百地說著，一邊拉起我的手，把排球部的宣傳單輕輕地按在我的手心上。  
  
「那這個就給你吧，入部申請的說明都寫在上面了。」他對著我露齒一笑，頓時我心中的怒氣全數消散，只有對方近距離的燦爛笑容深深刻入在我的腦海。  
「那再見囉。」他說。  
  
待我回過神時，那個人已經轉身準備離開了。  
我這才驚覺我還有個最重要的問題沒向他請教。  
  
「啊，等等──」  
「怎麼，還有什麼問題嗎？」  
「那、那個……」  
「嗯？」  
「那個，請問……一、一年級的教室要往哪裡走……」  
  
耳邊彷彿又聽見了某人的笑聲。  
這就是我和那個人第一次相遇。  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
當天下午，我按照傳單上的說明一一填妥了資料，帶著忐忑的心情來到了北川第一的室內排球場。我一打開門，便看見有許多二、三年級的前輩們正在分組練習。  
  
「好大──好多人啊。」我忍不住發出讚嘆。  
  
不同於小學，初中的排球部光是在設施上就有天壤之別的差距，不僅有獨立的球場，而且還相當寬敞，相關用具也一應俱全。更重要的是，小學參加部活的學生不多，雖然我從小學二年級就開始打排球，卻很少有和隊友一起練習的機會。  
  
「是一年級的新生嗎？」一名短髮的女孩朝我走了過來。  
「是，那個，我想要申請加入排球部。」  
「有入部申請單嗎？有的話直接交給我就行，沒有的話我……」  
「有的！」我一邊說著，一邊將入部申請單小心翼翼地遞給了她。  
  
女孩接過我的申請單，她粗略的看了一眼，便對我漾起友好的微笑：「影山同學，謝謝你特地跑過來一趟。等到下個禮拜確認完新部員的名單後，我會再通知你的。」  
  
我點點頭，和她道謝後便結束了對話。  
  
離開前我忍不住多望了球場幾眼，卻沒有看見早上發傳單給我的那個人。  
雖然有些失望，但是不久後的將來就會見到面的吧。  
  
我在回家的路上這麼告訴自己。  
  
  
  
過了一周，我收到了入部通知。  
  
渾渾噩噩的上完最後一堂英文課，下課的鐘聲一響，我便迫不及待的背起書包往體育館飛奔而去。  
這一次，我在球場上看到了那個人。雙腳不聽使喚的，我朝著他走了過去。  
  
「你好。上一次，多謝你了。」我走到他的面前對著他說。  
  
「你好……」那個人在回應我的同時皺起了好看的眉，他瞇眼看著我好一會，接著他眼睛一亮：「啊，你是入學式那一天的……」我朝著他微微點頭，接著他忽然促狹一笑：「到這裡沒有迷路吧？」  
「才沒有！」我忍不住紅了臉頰。  
「哈哈，只是開個玩笑而已。看樣子已經入部了吧？」他一邊收起笑容，一邊看著我剛換上的新球衣。  
「是的。」我低下頭，滿意的看著身上寫著「北川第一中學排球部」的部服。  
「看起來挺合身的嘛。」那個人話鋒一轉：「啊，說起來還不知道你的名字呢。我是三年級的及川徹，你呢？」  
「我、我是來自秋山小學的影山飛雄，從小學二年級開始打排球，請多指教！」我緊張的握著拳，把這幾天準備要在入部時說的自我介紹一字不漏的說了出來。  
「噗……」鞠躬完起身的我一抬頭，就聽見及川前輩忽然噗哧一聲，隨後我看著他一邊憋笑一邊吐槽：「哈哈哈，別這麼正經的自我介紹啊，我又不是教練。」  
  
也不知道是誰害的──紅著臉的我不禁在心裡咕噥。  
忽然，不遠處傳來其他人的呼喊，中斷了我們的對話。  
  
「及川，過來集合了！別欺負新來的部員！」  
「現在就過去──還有，我才沒有欺負他呢！」  
  
及川前輩回應著對方，隨後他轉過頭看著我，像是對待小動物般地揉了揉我的頭髮。  
  
「那麼，加油哦，小飛雄。」  
  
我愕然地抬頭看著他離去的身影，一時忘了呼吸。  
  
  
小飛雄，飛雄。  
這是第一次，在學校裡有人稱呼我「飛雄」。  
  
對於只見過兩次面的人來說，這樣的稱呼似乎太過親密了。並且，那或許只不過是對方一時興起所說的稱呼。  
但是……我卻不由自主地感到欣喜。  
  
我會加油的，及川前輩。  
我對著那個人的背影悄聲說道。  
  
  
  
這就是我和及川前輩相識的經過。  
  
我避重就輕地將部分的真實掩蓋了過去，才得以在電視節目裡說出符合大家能認同的「故事」，這都多虧了那個人的提醒。  
  
  
「原來是前輩（學姊）一見鍾情嗎？總覺得讓人很意外呢，我還以為影山選手應該是日久生情的類型。」身為男主持人的松本先生說道。  
「後來呢，有和對方交往嗎？感覺雙方對彼此的第一印象都很不錯呢。」另一名女主持人櫻井小姐則是一臉期待的看著我。  
「不……後來，我被前輩討厭了。」我實話實說。  
「欸？怎麼會──是發生什麼誤會了嗎？」  
「不……不如說我的存在對前輩而言就是一種錯誤吧。」我自嘲的笑了一下。  
  
雖然已經不在意了，但是一提起過去那段時光，心中依舊不禁泛起一股苦澀。  
可是，如果不曾和你相遇，或許我就不會明白什麼是愛。  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
升上初中後，遇見了一個很厲害的選手。  
我那時認為這所初中是個很厲害的地方。  
  
但實際上並不是這麼回事。  
厲害的只是那個人而已。  
  
先是將球高高拋起，視線緊盯著球，接著是跨步助跑，起跳，揮動手臂後向前擊出──非常完美的發球。  
及川前輩正在閃閃發光。  
  
但是……  
  
「及川前輩，請教我發球的技巧！」  
「才不告訴你呢，笨蛋！」  
  
就像現在──這是第四十一次被及川前輩拒絕。  
每當我向及川前輩請教發球的時候，他總是果斷拒絕我。  
  
「又被拒絕了啊？」同樣是一年級新生的金田一同情的拍了一下我的背。  
「嗯。」我沮喪地抱著球走回場邊，看著及川前輩繼續練習的身影嘆氣。  
  
  
「你偶爾也教他一下嘛，及川。」  
「又來了，影山還真是個不死心的傢伙啊。」  
「但是作為彼此競爭的二傳手，及川前輩不願意教他發球是理所當然的吧。」  
「影山也真是奇怪，為什麼要對及川前輩這麼執著啊？」  
  
諸如此類的話我不知道聽過其他人說過多少次。  
  
及川前輩是怎麼想的，我無從得知。  
但是我非常清楚，他並不是一個吝於傳授後輩的人。這一點我在親眼看過他指導國見或是金田一的時候就看得出來──  
我經常看著及川前輩和其他部員一起嬉戲，互相勉勵。  
  
為什麼只有我不行呢？  
我看著及川前輩高高躍起的背影，心中滿是惆悵。  
  
  
  
日子一天天飛快的過去了，眨眼就來到大賽前夕。  
  
結束平日的部活練習，我和其他人正準備離開體育館的時候，我看見及川前輩依舊站在球場上，一次又一次地把球高高拋起，反覆進行著發球的動作。球場上只剩下及川前輩了，他還不打算回家嗎？  
  
「影山？你還不走啊？」走在前頭的金田一見我沒有跟上，他轉過身回頭看我。  
「啊……抱歉，我想留下來陪及川前輩練球。今天就不和你們一起走了。」  
「欸？」金田一露出驚訝的表情。「這倒是沒什麼關係啦……」  
「你可別期待及川前輩會教你發球啊。」一向話少的國見忽然開口。  
「別說得這麼直接啊，國見！」金田一一臉尷尬。  
「就這樣，明天見。」我向他們道別以後，再度返回了球場。  
  
及川前輩對擅自留下來的我並沒有表示任何意見，而我也只是在一旁協助撿球，偌大的球場上只有球掉落在地的聲音。儘管幫忙撿球的工作相當無趣，但是能夠將及川前輩發球的姿態深深記在腦海裡──因為他一直不肯教我發球，所以我只好偷偷地模仿著他。  
  
那一天，及川前輩練了很久的發球。我趁著他休息的時候，再度鼓起勇氣和他搭話。  
  
「及川前輩，請教我發球吧。」  
  
聞言的及川前輩轉過頭看著我，他微喘著氣，汗水自他的臉頰滑過。我在第一時間沒有聽見對他拒絕的話語，便滿懷希望地與他互視──也許今天就會教我發球也不一定。  
我和他彼此對視了許久，久到我以為及川前輩不打算回應我的請求時，強而有力的手臂突然向我襲來。  
  
怎麼了？發生什麼事了？  
為什麼及川前輩忽然就伸出手？  
  
不好，會被打到的──  
  
我還來不及反應，就看見正準備離開的岩泉前輩擋在我的身前，將及川前輩的的手腕緊緊握住。  
  
「冷靜點啊，你這個呆子！」  
  
空蕩的球場只有岩泉前輩的怒斥聲，回過神的我睜大著眼睛，沉默地看著一臉茫然的及川前輩。  
  
在四目交接的瞬間，我看見了他眼裡的哀傷與憤怒──  
那是及川前輩嗎？我從來沒有看過那麼生氣，那麼狼狽，那麼難過的及川前輩。  
  
  
「抱歉……」一陣寂靜後，我聽見了及川前輩聲如細絲的道歉。  
  
「影山，不好意思，今天的練習已經結束了。」  
「是、是的。」  
  
我沉默不語的從及川前輩的身旁匆匆跑過，離開了球場。  
關上門的瞬間，心裡面好像有什麼東西跟著鐵門發出了沉重的聲響。  
  
直到上一刻，我才認清自己被徹底被對方討厭了的事實。  
就在剛才，我差一點就要被及川前輩揍了。  
  
也許一開始我就不應該遇見及川前輩，那樣就不會對他產生嚮往，不會想要學他的發球，不會老是纏在他身邊，不會看見他既生氣又難過的表情……過去被拒絕的回憶在此時蜂擁而上，我只感到全身冰涼。  
  
放棄吧，那個人一點也不喜歡你。  
以後不要再接近他了。  
在回家的路上我不斷地這麼告訴自己。  
  
結果那一個晚上，我意外的失眠了。  
  
一夜沒睡好的我完全沒有食慾，在母親擔心的目光下離開了家。我帶著浮腫的雙眼走到學校，剛脫下鞋便感到一陣飢餓，這時我才後悔出門前沒吃掉母親為我準備的早餐。  
「肚子好餓……」我無力地打開鞋櫃，卻意外看見有一個紙袋放在室內鞋的上方。好奇的我打開一看，紙袋裡裝的是咖哩麵包和牛奶，還有一張紙條。  
  
沒有具名，單薄的紙條上只寫著三個字：對不起。  
我在瞬間彷彿明白了什麼。  
  
我看了看四周，一個人影也沒有。我失望地垂下頭，想想也是，既然對方都不願留下名字了，又怎麼可能還留在這裡等我呢。我又仔細的看了看紙條，那個人的字跡不算端正，卻有一分可愛的韻味。這一點倒是和他本人蠻相像的，我不禁這麼想道。隨後我謹慎地將紙條收進書包，手裡拿著裝有咖哩麵包和牛奶的紙袋，趕在最後一刻跑進教室。  
  
「早啊，差一點就要遲到了呢，影山同學。」鄰座的蜷川同學向我打了招呼。  
「嗯，早安。」我朝著他點點頭。  
「等等，你的眼睛怎麼看起來有點腫？有人欺負你嗎？」他嘴巴大張，指著我的眼睛叫了出聲。  
「笨蛋，你看過有人被欺負了還在笑的嗎！」另一個鄰座的同學對著他說。  
我沒有理會他們，只是趁著老師還沒到教室以前戳開了牛奶盒小口地喝了一口：味道似乎比以往喝的牛奶還要甜。  
  
那天放學後，我一如往常地到排球場報到。在走進更衣室的時候，湊巧遇見了證換好部服的及川前輩。  
  
「及川前輩，下午好！」  
「哦……」他看了我一眼便將迅速將視線挪開。  
「那個，謝謝你的──」  
「你在說什麼啊，我才沒有送你那些東西！」  
  
我那句「謝謝你的咖哩麵包和牛奶，很好吃。」的話還沒說完，他就打斷了我。我看著反應激動的及川前輩，一時說不出話來。  
  
「欸？可是……」可是我什麼都還沒說啊。  
「我、我先去球場了！」他低聲和我告別。  
  
我不可思議的看著臉色發紅的及川前輩迅速地消失在我的面前。  
  
  
  
那個傍晚，我依舊跟在及川前輩的身後請他教我發球。  
  
「及川前輩，傳接發球的技巧……」  
「才不告訴你呢，笨蛋──」  
「及川，不要跟一年級的鬥嘴。」  
  
  
  
什麼都沒有改變，卻又好像有什麼改變了。  
  
直到及川前輩畢業以前，我一共被他拒絕了九十九次。  
為什麼要對一個人如此堅持呢，我自己也不明白。  
但是我從來不覺得痛苦。  
  
只是這樣的鬧劇終有落幕的一天。  
  
  
  
中學三年級最後的大賽，及川前輩獲得了縣內體育大賽男子組的最佳二傳手獎。  
我做為隊上的一份子，自然也目睹了頒獎典禮的過程。我看著隊伍中站在最前列的及川前輩走上前，他接過獎牌，在轉過身回到隊伍時露出了直爽純粹的笑容。他的喜悅感染了我，在我為他的努力付出得到回報而感到開心的同時，也下定決心今後一定要超越及川前輩，成為縣內最強的二傳手。  
  
「升上高中後，下次一定要……打敗白鳥澤。」  
  
我站在後列，聽見及川前輩用著哽咽的聲音和岩泉前輩說著話，猜想著他是不是哭了。接著及川前輩突然轉過頭，成串的淚珠自他的臉頰滑落，他眼眶泛紅，卻氣勢洶洶地用手指著我：「還有小飛雄──」  
  
被點到名的我愣了一下。  
  
「我雖然不知道你今後會選擇什麼樣的道路，但如果將來有一天要對戰的話，我一定會打垮你的，給我提前做好覺悟了哦！」  
  
及川前輩一邊哭著，一邊自信的對著我這麼說著。我從他的眼中看見了閃爍的光芒，雖然此時的他哭得鼻子紅通通的，鼻涕也毫無形象的流了出來，但我認為，此刻的及川前輩比過去任何時候都還要耀眼。  
  
「這種帥氣的台詞倒是先擦乾淨鼻涕再說啊。」一旁同樣哭得悽慘的岩泉前輩不禁吐槽。  
「要用紙巾嗎？」我不知道該怎麼回答才好，只好將口袋裡的紙巾遞給了他。  
「少囉嗦！」及川前輩彆扭地從我手中拿走了紙巾。  
  
  
  
那個人一時興起對我說的那段宣言，儼然成為了日後我們再會的預告。  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
「聽起來像是影山選手單戀著對方呢。」松本先生面帶微笑的對我說。  
「嗯，可以這麼說吧。當時的我並沒有意識到這就是喜歡。」我羞窘的點頭承認。  
「確實也是，畢竟還是懵懂的青少年，如果不是心思細膩的人或許無法仔細分辨出來呢。」櫻井小姐在分析的同時不忘關心後續：「那麼，在前輩畢業以前，有沒有試著和對方告白呢？」  
「沒有……」  
  
在我說了「沒有」這個否定的答案以後，現場的觀眾紛紛發出「欸──」失望的聲音打斷了我。我露出苦笑：「因、因為那時候還不明白那就是喜歡啊，當然不可能和前輩告白。」更何況要是真的向他告白了的話，十之八九會被懷疑是因為想要學會發球才向他告白，那個人反而會更生氣的吧……這麼想的我忍不住在心裡失笑。  
  
「但是……升上高中時又有了見面的機會。」我停頓了一會又說。  
「那真是太好了！這次有把握機會告白了吧？」女主持人朝著我眨了眨眼。  
「不和對方告白可不能算是男人啊，影山。」一旁的男主持人也跟著起鬨。  
「這、這個嘛……」我面露尷尬，在大家殷切的注視下緩緩說出答案。  
  
  
  
在烏野與青城的練習賽中，我和及川前輩重逢了。距離上一次見到他，不知不覺已經是兩年前的事了。  
在聽見對方的聲音，看清對方的面容時，我才發現彼此都和初中那時候變得更加不同了。不只我長高了，及川前輩也是，體態上也變得更為結實強壯，還有……最為明顯的是，他似乎變得更帥氣了──當及川前輩走進場時，看台上的女孩子為他發出了歡呼聲。  
這是在初中時我從未看過的情況。  
  
「影山同學，那個小白臉是誰啊？我看著他就十分的不愉快。」田中前輩指著不遠處的及川前輩問道。  
「及川前輩，超級攻擊型的二傳手。而且我認為他的攻擊力在隊伍中是最頂尖的。」我一邊看著及川前輩親切地向她們揮手，一邊向田中前輩說出我的看法，說到最後我也和他一樣，光是看著及川前輩就覺得不愉快。末了，我忍不住加上一句：「還有，他的性格非常差勁。」  
  
像是察覺到我的視線，及川前輩忽然轉過頭看著我。  
  
「小飛雄，好久不見了。有好好的在當你的『王者』嗎？」  
  
令人懷念的聲音，許久不曾聽見的稱呼，以及輕佻的說話語氣──只會是那個人了，及川前輩。  
  
久違的重逢就在強烈的敵對感中開始了新的章節。  
  
  
  
練習賽的結果是以二比一，是我們獲勝了。但我並不因此而感到高興，因為及川前輩上場的時間前後不到十分鐘。那極具破壞力的發球早在比賽一開始就應該出現的。  
  
「同樣作為二傳手，我想要在正式的比賽中，堂堂正正的打敗可愛得要死的後輩。」  
  
離開青城以前，及川前輩信誓旦旦的向我這麼說道。  
而他也確實在IH宮城縣預選賽將我擊潰。  
  
縣預選賽，與青城僵持不下的第三局，最後以31比33作為收場，總比分是2-1，是及川前輩率領的青城贏了──只有在實際交手過後，才知道自己正在追趕的那個人是如此強大。破壞力與精準度兼具的發球，能夠讓隊友發揮百分之百實力的舉球，對敵人或是隊友觀察入微的洞察力，即使暫停也無法中斷的集中力……  
  
雖然總是被人們稱為天才，但是你卻具備了我所欠缺的一切。  
你到底是什麼人？我又該如何和你這樣的人競爭……  
  
高中那段與及川前輩重逢的片段，老實說並不是什麼愉快的記憶。過去在同一個隊伍，加上我總是追在他身後的那一個，競爭意識並沒有向此時如此強烈。然而現在我們各自站在球網的另一側，毫無疑問的，就是彼此的競爭對手。我能感受到及川前輩對我的敵意，不過這一點讓我十分沮喪──哪怕是競爭對手的關係，難道我們就不能好好相處？面對新的這層關係，這讓我感到十分痛苦。  
  
當初的那份喜歡，現在仍然沒有一絲改變。  
只是這份感情，遠比我想的還要更加複雜。  
  
在比賽過後的第三天，接踵而來的是烏養教練宣布IH決賽由白鳥澤獲勝，還有東京合宿練習賽的消息，以及，比敗北還要令人恐懼的期末測試。為了春季的高中聯賽（俗稱春高），我沒有虛度光陰的餘裕，每天都在積極的練習下度過，甚至還遠赴東京與其他地區強豪學校一起集訓。  
  
只是偶爾會想，那個人現在在做什麼……肯定也是在練習的吧。  
想早一點在球場上見面，這樣的念頭越來越強烈。  
  
很快的，為期只有一周的東京合宿在不知不覺中來到尾聲。做為結束的，是大家期待已久的烤肉大會。飢腸轆轆的眾人在聞到陣陣香氣很快便大塊朵頤了起來。我在飽餐一頓以後退到人群較為稀少的位置坐了下來，我拿出口袋裡的手機看了半晌，手指遲遲沒有按下發送鍵。  
  
今天是七月二十日，是及川前輩的生日。  
以往我都會傳匿名的訊息祝賀他生日，不過這一次我卻猶豫了。  
  
倒不是因為在IH的預選賽輸給及川前輩的緣故，而是前陣子我受到他的指點，不經意的在當天就傳了一封「謝謝」的訊息過去。就算及川前輩不知道電子郵件的寄件人是誰，但這一傳肯定早已曝露了我的身分──及川前輩那一天並沒有回覆我任何訊息。  
因為是討人厭的天才後輩啊。  
  
所以要是現在傳訊息過去的話……  
  
「影山，你不吃烤肉了嗎──欸，真難得看到你用手機呢。」日向突然從我的右前方走了過來。  
「沒什麼，我已經吃飽了。」我心不在焉地回答他，視線依舊專注於眼前的手機。  
「『及川前輩，生日快樂……』咦？」恍惚間我聽見日向念出了我遲遲未送出的訊息，接著就聽見他的驚呼──  
「別偷看別人的訊息啊，日向呆子！」我猛然抬頭朝著他大喝一聲。  
「這、這個訊息是要傳給大王殿下？！」日向睜大眼睛看著我，他指了指手機上的訊息內容：「你們的關係原來這麼好啊！」  
「關係才不好呢！」我下意識的提出反駁，大概是過於慌張的關係，停留在螢幕上的拇指不慎往下用力一按──  
「啊，發送出去了。」日向指了指我的手機。  
「什麼！？」聞言我立刻低頭一看，草稿匣裡果然空無一物，我忍不住發出哀號。  
「幹嘛這麼緊張？不就是生日快樂而已嗎？」  
「不……」我頹然的癱在椅子上，無力和日向多做解釋。  
  
會被發現的吧，這兩年匿名向他祝賀生日的人，其實是他最討厭的後輩。  
這要我以後怎麼面對及川前輩？  
我閉上眼睛，不願想像對方會用什麼惡劣的言語捉弄我。  
  
然而手機卻在不久後傳來震動。  
  
「影山，手機──」日向朝我喊了一聲，但我沒有理會。他又接續道：「這個時間，該不會是大王回傳吧？」  
「怎麼可能，及川前輩他可是──」  
  
 _所以呢，你想說什麼？我可是很忙的呢。_ _  
_ _你不是說剛被女朋友甩了所以最近很閒嗎？_  
  
及川前輩與他姪子的對話猶言在耳。  
  
他可是──可是一點也不忙的……吧。  
我倏地睜開眼睛，笨拙地解開手機的螢幕鎖，一封來自「及川徹」的訊息瞬間躍入眼簾。  
  
「『謝謝』？就這樣？」一旁的日向好奇地湊了過來。  
「……」我沉默地看著那兩個字，一時心情複雜。  
  
後來我再也沒有傳過一封訊息給他。  
  
但是在那一天之後，我偷偷下了一個決定。  
如果這一次在春高比賽中我贏了及川前輩，我打算向他告白。  
  
如果不是在球場上，那個人的目光就會從我的身上挪開。  
我只能不斷地追求到更高更遠的境界，無人能及的強大。  
這麼一來，那個人就只能注視著我，我一直都這麼想的。  
  
但是……  
  
「對出賽的三年級來說，確實會成為他們最後的比賽。」這是在IH預選決賽結束後，烏養教練要我們把下一個目標放在春高，那時他和我們說的話。  
  
那個瞬間，我才恍然大悟在春高結束後，想和及川前輩再一決勝負的話就得等到我上大學，也就是兩年後──太久了。真的太久了。  
到了那個時候，及川前輩又會走到離我更遠的地方了吧？  
為什麼明明都打著排球，也已經不是觸不可及的距離，卻因為兩年的差距而無法在同一個球場上較勁？  
  
我害怕到了大學以後，及川前輩會將我遺忘。  
不想只是成為那個人在高中生涯最後的回憶。  
我想要更靠近他一點，一步步確實地走進他的生命之中。  
  
  
  
然後，在第六輪的比賽中再度和青城交手。  
這一回，我們如願以償地獲得勝利。  
  
比賽結束後，我在隊友驚愕的注視下從休息室跑了出去。必須快一點才行──稍早在遇見金田一和國見時，我便聽見其他人催促他們趕快上車的對話。可惡，早知到那個時候我就應該過去找他了！我快步穿越過走廊，最後在出入口前的通道找到了及川前輩。  
  
「及川前輩！」我朝著他的背影大喊。  
「這次又是誰啊──飛雄？」他停下腳步，在轉身看見我以後微微皺起眉。  
「及川前輩。」我走到他的面前與他直視。  
「怎麼，你是來嘲笑我的嗎？下一次才不會輸給你呢！」他雙手抱胸，一臉警戒的樣子讓我不禁又氣又笑。嘲笑對方這種事，我怎麼可能做得出來？  
「才不是來嘲笑你的。」我說。  
「哦，那你找我有什麼事？」這時及川前輩才真正將視線停在我身上。  
  
被他這麼認真一看，我反而不知道該如何說出我的來意。  
我支支吾吾了老半天，趕在對方在耐心全數用盡前說了出來。  
  
「喜、喜歡你。」  
「從初中開始，就一直、一直喜歡及川前輩！」  
  
終於，說出來了──說完話我便一直維持著低頭的姿勢，不敢去看及川前輩的表情。  
  
沉默了半晌，正當我等不到及川前輩的回答，準備抬起頭的時候，及川前輩的聲音便從我的頭頂上方傳來。  
  
「我說你啊……」他嘆了一口氣，拉長的尾音充滿無奈，接著毫不客氣的指正我：「不是『喜歡你』，而是『喜歡你的發球』吧。」他擺擺手，一副事不關己的樣子。「真是的，腦袋不好使的笨蛋就是這樣。」  
「不是的！我是真的喜歡及川前輩──」我連忙反駁。  
「小聲點飛雄！你想讓大家都聽見嗎！」  
  
及川前輩打斷了我，他修長的食指抵在我的唇上，我順從的點點頭，看著他緊張地左顧右盼，忽然覺得自己有些委屈。什麼啊，為什麼不是爽快直接的給我答案，而是要質疑我的感情呢。  
在確認四下無人後，及川前輩再度嘆了口氣──這是他第二次嘆氣了。為什麼，我的告白對他來說就如此無奈嗎？  
  
「我已經聽到了，飛雄。」及川前輩的態度忽然變得嚴肅：「但是你的喜歡，是哪一種喜歡？」他褐色的眼睛變得銳利，緊緊地盯著我。  
「什、什麼意思？」喜歡就是喜歡，還有分哪一種嗎？我不解地望著他。  
「真是的……為什麼我非得要和一個臭小鬼解釋這個不可啊。」他揉了柔太陽穴，彷彿很疲倦於和我說話似的，隨即他態度一轉：「聽好了飛雄，喜歡是一種感覺，它包含欣賞、仰慕、佩服甚至是愛的感覺。」他稍做停頓，語重心長道：「並且，你也可以同時喜歡很多人。」及川前輩看著我，我從他的臉上看不出任何情緒。  
「而你對我的喜歡， **充其量** 也就是崇拜、欣賞、或是仰慕的心情。這點我完全可以理解。畢竟我是你初中的前輩，也是球場上的勁敵。你會喜歡我也是理所當然的事嘛。」  
  
及川前輩分析的很有道理，但我隱約覺得有哪裡不對，卻又說不出來哪裡錯了。  
胸口傳來強烈的鈍痛感，覺得有什麼開始分崩離析。  
  
「不、不完全是這樣……」不知道該如何反駁他的我垮下肩膀，莫名感到一陣失落。  
「好了好了，你的心意我已經知道了。雖然你這小鬼真──的很不可愛啊，而且以後肯定還會喜歡上比我更強的對手，不過……」他話說到一半便停了下來，我困惑的抬頭，便看見及川前輩罕見地對我露出開朗的微笑。  
「謝謝。還有，再見了。」  
  
如同他回覆給我的訊息一樣，既簡短又直接。  
卻溫柔的令我想哭。  
  
  
  
那是我人生第一次的告白，卻沒能將自己的感情好好傳達給對方。  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
「告白，失敗了。」  
  
在我說出結果以後，現場先是一片寂靜，而後是一陣深深的嘆息。  
  
「怎麼這樣……好不容易鼓起勇氣告白的……」櫻井小姐語帶惋惜。  
「那後來呢？有試著再和那位前輩告白一次嗎？」松本先生追問道。  
「沒有……在那之後，我把注意力都放在春高和訓練，沒有再多去想這件事。」  
「這樣啊……但是春高結束以後，那位前輩也就畢業了吧？升上大學以後，要見面恐怕就更困難了。」松本先生在感嘆之餘，也將我當時的憂慮說了出來。  
「是的。」我大方承認。  
「所以這才會是令人刻骨銘心的初戀啊……一種甜蜜，卻又憂傷的感覺。」坐在一旁的櫻井小姐忍不住發出感慨。  
「很有感觸呢，櫻井小姐。不過，這就是人生啊。」松本先生說。  
「只是有感而發罷了。」告白的故事告一段落後，櫻井小姐轉換了語氣，她接著開啟了新話題：「那麼，現在影山君有喜歡或是正在交往的對象嗎？是什麼樣子的人呢？」  
  
我避開了她那雙寫滿期待的眼睛，有些不好意思地老實回答：「正在交往的對象……就、就是初戀的那位前輩。」  
  
「這是怎麼回事！？」櫻井小姐和松本先生用著不可置信的眼神看著我。  
「原本沒打算再向他告白的，可是……」我一邊沉吟，一邊陷入了回憶之中。  
  
  
  
春高結束後，緊接著就是三月中旬開始的畢業季。  
我站在青葉城西的體育館前，一時有些不知所措。  
  
我為什麼會來到這裡？  
不是已經被拒絕過一次了嗎？為什麼還是不肯放棄？  
  
正當我為自己的決定產生質疑之際，體育館的大門忽然被打開了。  
是岩泉前輩。在他身旁的還有同樣是排球部的三年級生，花卷貴大和松川一靜。  
  
「這不是影山嗎？你怎麼來了？」  
「岩、岩泉前輩？那、那個，恭喜你畢業。」  
「謝謝。啊，你該不會是……」  
  
我四處張望了一會，卻沒有找到那個人的身影。  
  
「你在找及川那傢伙嗎？」岩泉前輩一眼就看穿了我的目的。  
「是的，及川前輩不在這裡嗎？」  
「他應該是躲起來了，太多女孩子追著他跑，看了就叫人火大。」一旁的花卷前輩說。  
「躲、躲起來了？」我聽得一頭霧水。  
「是啊，為了第二顆鈕扣……女孩子真是可怕啊。」松川前輩故作全身發抖的模樣向我解釋著。  
「總之我們也不知道他在哪，不過倒是可以告訴你他的班級教室。」岩泉前輩見我毫無頭緒的樣子，便拿出了紙筆，將及川前輩的班級教室所在的位置詳細地寫在紙條上。「你就去碰碰運氣吧。」  
「謝謝岩泉前輩！我這就過去看看。」我一臉感激的接過紙條，隨後朝著三年級的教學樓跑了過去。  
「如果那傢伙欺負你的話，千萬不要對他客氣啊！」  
  
  
  
幸好有岩泉前輩為我畫的簡易地圖，我順利地來到了三年級的教學樓。大概是接近傍晚的緣故，走廊上空蕩蕩的，更別提沿途經過的教室一個人都沒有。及川前輩真的會在這裡嗎，我看著前方寫著三年六組的門牌，不禁感到懷疑。  
教室的門是敞開的，日落的餘暉透過窗戶撒了一地，為乾淨整齊的桌面鍍上了一層金黃。我走進教室，一眼就看見坐在最後排，正看著窗外景色的及川前輩。他托著腮，側臉的輪廓在夕陽下顯得比平常還要柔和，就像是一座無瑕的雕像。  
  
「及川前輩。」我的聲音劃破了寧靜，在只有兩人的教室裡顯得格外清晰。  
「小飛雄？你怎麼會在這裡？」及川前輩轉過頭，褐色的眼睛閃過一絲詫異。  
「岩泉前輩說你躲起來了，所以我就過來找看看。」  
  
我慢步走近他，視線不禁往他的脖頸下的衣領望去──還在，第二顆鈕扣還在。  
  
「呿，什麼嘛，小岩也太愛多管閒事了吧。」他撇過頭，嘟著嘴小聲抱怨。接著挑起眉：「所以呢，你這次特地跑來青城找我要做什麼？」  
「那個，為什麼要躲起來？是因為被女孩子追著跑嗎？」我站在他面前，不但沒有回應他的問題，反而還向他提出疑問。  
「為什麼你連這種事都知道啊？」他沒好氣地看著我，表情似是驚訝又似是惱怒。  
「我以為及川前輩對女孩子都很 **溫柔** 的。」我面無表情的看著他。  
  
如同我下意識在意那顆鈕扣，原本沒想過要的東西，忽然變得在意了起來。  
我第一次知道原來自己也可以說出這麼具有攻擊性的話語。  
  
「對女孩子溫柔……」只見及川前輩低吟了一會，隨後他笑了出聲：「那麼，你就當做『及川前輩太受女孩子歡迎了，不管第二顆鈕扣送給誰都會有女孩子傷心，就乾脆不送出去了』這樣。」他褐色的眼珠轉了轉，對我露出不懷好意的微笑：「還是說，小飛雄你也對我的鈕扣有興趣嗎？」  
  
我看著他輕浮的微笑，忽然感到窩火。  
雖然那是因為我的挑釁而起的，但是還是打從心裡感到火大。  
  
彷彿戴上了一層微笑的假面，沒有人知道他此刻面具下的真實。  
我痛恨看見及川前輩露出這樣的表情，也憎恨讓他露出這樣表情的自己。  
  
「『最喜歡的食物是牛肉漢堡』，這是騙人的吧。」我沒頭沒腦的說了一句。  
「什麼？」  
「在月刊排球上看到的，及川前輩的採訪。」我盯著他繼續道：「不是牛肉麵包，而是牛奶麵包才對。為什麼？」  
「等等，為什麼突然說這個？現在是問答大會嗎？」大概是被我咄咄逼人的態度嚇到了，及川前輩蹙著眉，一臉莫名其妙地望著我。  
  
「一直都是這樣……從初中到現在。」  
「我只是……只是無法分辨你說的話到底是出自真心還是假意。」  
  
無法遏止的情感在此時突然全部傾洩而出，我委屈地看著及川前輩，不發一語。  
  
如果討厭我的話，就用更強硬的手段拒絕，而不要幼稚地說著「才不要告訴你」。  
如果討厭我的話，就不要對我說「謝謝」，直接了當的說「我討厭你」不就好了。  
為什麼我非得要每一次都被你的一舉一動影響？  
這不公平。  
  
氣氛驟然變得沉重。  
  
連敬語都省略了啊，我聽見及川前輩這麼咕噥著。隨後他看著我好一會，忽然低聲開口：「為什麼想要知道？」  
「因為我喜歡你，因為我想知道你的全部。」我回答著他的同時，才發現自己的聲音帶上了一點哽咽。  
  
如果不喜歡我的話，現在把我推開就好──  
那樣的話，就算及川前輩想要繼續說謊，想要說些傷人的話語，都與我毫無關係。  
  
「是嗎……」他別開視線，而後發出一聲輕嘆。「原來這就是你對我的喜歡啊……」  
「像這樣好好交談，這還是第一次吧。」他微微一笑，可我卻笑不出來。  
  
不知道過了多久，及川前輩的聲音在一片寂靜中幽幽傳來。  
  
「有時候，自己也不知道自己是什麼樣子的存在。」  
「雖然，那多少也有一點想要逃避什麼的成分在。」  
「希望世界可以對我寬容一點，自己也想對他人寬容一點……但是，事實上就是很難做到。」  
「所以說的話是真是假，又有什麼關係呢？沒有人會在意的。」  
  
我似懂非懂地聽著，明知道對方話中有話，卻笨拙地聽不出弦外之音。  
他看著我因思考而變得皺巴巴的臉不禁莞爾一笑。  
  
「你果然不明白的吧，單細胞真好啊──」  
「我會在意的。」  
「欸？」  
  
就算不明白也好，為了不讓及川前輩再度露出寂寞的神情，我必須打斷他的話才行。  
  
「我……的確不明白。但是，及川前輩是個溫柔的人。」我態度誠懇的說著，卻換來及川前輩的一聲驚呼。  
「溫柔？這個詞從你口中說出來感覺很不對勁啊！我可是從來沒有給你好臉色過哦？」他蹙著眉說著，臉上一陣紅一陣白。  
  
我不由得暗自失笑，原來及川前輩也有自知之明啊。  
  
「嗯……一般人都會這麼認為的吧。」我好笑的看著他，在及川前輩惱羞成怒以前轉回正題：「可是，不管是放在鞋櫃裡寫著『對不起』的紙條，還是回傳訊息所寫的『謝謝』，甚至是在我最迷茫的時候，及川前輩總是毫不吝嗇地給我建議──」  
「打住！別再說了──被你這麼一說總覺得很難為情啊！」他用雙手摀住臉，只露出了紅紅的耳尖。  
  
現在，在我面前的，只是像個小孩子一樣，天真單純的及川前輩。  
  
我忽然感受到，或許這也是喜歡及川前輩的原因之一。  
想要再一次，再一次把我的心意傳遞給對方知道。  
  
「我喜歡及川前輩。不是把你當作仰慕的前輩，也不是什麼可敬的對手……」我壓低了聲線，放慢了說話速度，盡可能地讓語氣顯得柔和：「我希望，能像現在這樣，陪在你的身邊，聽你說更多有關你的事情。」  
  
我輕輕挪開他的雙手，以前所未有的認真眼神注視著他。  
  
「所以……請不要再否定我的感情，拜託了。」  
  
從初中就一直注視著你的身影，直到現在。  
我除了追趕，除了變得更強大，沒有其他可以為你做的事。  
至少，在漫長的離別開始以前，讓我將這份情感傳達給你。  
  
強大也好，軟弱也好。天真也好，陰沉也好。  
有關你的一切，全部都想占為己有。  
  
喜歡。喜歡你。  
無法自拔的喜歡你。  
喜歡到無法呼吸的地步。  
  
這全都是因為你──  
  
「我知道了啦。話說回來，我從來沒說過我討厭你吧，臭小鬼。」及川前輩一邊說著，一邊將我的手拉開。他紅著臉，喋喋不休的嘀咕：「真是不懂你喜歡我哪一點，難道你是抖Ｍ嗎。」  
「『抖Ｍ』？那是什麼？」我歪著頭問。  
「算了算了，我懶得解釋給你聽。」他朝著我擺擺手，接著從書包裡拿出一把剪刀，俐落地在衣領上剪了一刀，圓潤的鈕扣就這麼掉在他的掌心。「喏，第二顆鈕扣，拿去吧。」  
「欸，真的嗎？」我看著那顆鈕扣發楞，關於第二顆鈕扣的意義，我是知道的。  
「真的哦。」正當我從及川前輩的手中接過那顆鈕扣，他忽然狡黠一笑：「但是飛雄，你要拿什麼來交換？『天下沒有白吃的午餐』，這句話你有聽過吧？」  
「就算你這麼說我也……」我皺著眉，畢業禮物什麼的，我可是完全沒有準備。  
「那就用一個吻來交換吧。」像是早有預謀般的，及川前輩『好心』地提出建議。  
「什、什麼？」我不知所措的瞪著他。  
  
及川前輩沒有回答我，於是我眼睜睜的看著他神色自若地閉上眼睛，一副等我吻上去的樣子。  
我該怎麼辦？  
  
良久，我慢慢地將身體靠向他，難為情的閉上眼睛，在他完美的側臉上落下一個輕吻。  
  
「這、這樣？」我睜開眼，不知道該用什麼表情面對他。  
「完──全不行啊。」及川前輩故作嫌棄地說道。  
「唔……」但是這已經是我的極限了。  
  
他見我一臉糾結，便指了指自己的嘴唇，「這裡。如果你吻這裡的話，除了鈕扣以外還附贈一個及川前輩給你。」他話剛說完，便在我的耳邊輕吹一口氣：「怎麼樣，飛雄？」刻意壓低的嗓音令我顫慄不已，這個人──  
  
「……」我緊盯著他形狀姣好的唇，陷入了掙扎。  
  
這個人，性格果然非常差勁！  
我握緊拳頭，二話不說便吻了上去。  
  
彼此的唇緊貼在一起，卻因為吻上去的力道過猛而撞到了及川前輩挺直的鼻樑。我雖然立刻就退了開來，但耳邊還是傳來他吃痛的哀號。  
  
「好痛──我是讓你『吻』上來而不是『撞』上來，笨蛋飛雄！」  
「那還真是對不起啊，我又沒有和人接吻的經驗！」  
「真沒辦法，及川大人只好大發慈悲的教你了。」  
  
只見及川前輩精緻的臉在我面前放大，我情不自禁地閉上眼睛，隨後嘴唇傳來柔軟的觸感，接著他濕熱的舌突然撬開了我的唇縫，我下意識的微張開嘴，正好方便他在我的口腔內攻城掠地。  
  
「唔嗯……」  
  
這就是接吻的感覺嗎……？  
一股過於強烈的幸福感從唇間擴散至全身，令人幾乎暈眩。  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
「就這樣，我們交往了。」我低著頭，有些羞窘的說道。  
「欸──也就是說，你們……在一起快六年的時間了？」率先反應過來的是松本先生。  
「嗯，差不多吧。」  
「真是太好了，很少有人的初戀最後能夠開花結果的，恭喜！」櫻井小姐對我露出真誠的笑容。  
「謝謝。」  
「那麼最後還有一個問題想要請教影山選手，是有關你戀人的問題。對方是什麼樣的女性呢？」  
  
松本先生不放棄的想從我口中打探到更多的資訊，這讓我相當困擾。如果是平常的話，為了工作我會配合將後面的安排延後。但是今天對我來說是非常特別的日子，我有著無論如何都必須準時離開的理由。  
我瞥了一眼左腕上的手錶，已經超出預期的錄影時間了。  
  
「抱歉，約定好的訪談時間已經到了。」  
「啊，不好意思，但能不能再稍微耽誤你一點點的時間──」  
「可是……」  
  
我放在口袋裡的手機突然震動了起來。  
我看了一眼來電顯示，猶豫了數秒，明知道這有違禮節，但我最後在眾目睽睽之下接通了電話並按下了擴音鍵。  
  
「飛雄，你的採訪還沒有結束嗎？真是的，今天可是我生日啊，說好的禮物呢？不會是忘了吧！」電話一接通，及川前輩那富有磁性的聲音便清楚的傳了過來。  
「禮物現在就給你。你知道嗎，在節目裡不能把你的名字和性別說出來我有多難受。」我噙著笑意，轉過頭看著目瞪口呆的松本先生，「抱歉，有關我戀人的問題，你們直接找他問好了。」透過擴音，及川前輩也能聽見我們這一邊的對話。  
「慢著飛雄，你還在LIVE採訪的節目？你知道你自己在說什麼嗎！」

  
我無視及川前輩在電話的另一頭大喊，繼續向毫無反應的松本先生說道：「還有，今天是他的生日，所以和他說一聲『生日快樂』的話，他會非常開心的。」  


  
  
FIN.  
  
  



End file.
